


House Call

by polgara



Series: Fish Climbing Trees [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polgara/pseuds/polgara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy was just enjoying a rare calm evening with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to their respective creators and distributers.

McCoy relished the burn of his whiskey as he sat back into his chair. This wasn't the normal type of bar that Jim drug him out to on most Saturday nights. The atmosphere was laid back, the music just loud enough to drown out the din of conversations around you and yet not enough so you couldn't easily hear the people at your table, and best of all, they served a damn good whiskey. The kind you drank for the richness of the flavor and not to get drunk as fast as you could. 

Even Jim was managing to relax. That ever present thrum of energy that always seemed to radiate out from him was calm that evening. 

He should have known it wouldn't last. 

The younger man was just finishing a story on how 'awesomely' he passed an exam that day when Bones caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Only half listening, he slowly tilted his head to the side to get a better look and see if he had really seen who he had thought he had. 

It was Cadet Summers. 

She turned and saw him looking. Before he had a chance to be embarrassed she gave him a smile and a quick wave before turning back to her friends. 

He turned his attention back to Jim who had apparently finished his story when he wasn't listening and was now staring at him with a look of wonder on his face. “What?” McCoy asked self-consciously. 

“Do you like her?” 

“What? Who?” 

Jim grinned at him before taking a pull off of his beer. “I saw you looking at that blonde. Do you like her?” 

“I don't know her,” McCoy lied, hoping against hope that Jim would just let this lie. Cadet Summers was his patient. There were rules and regulations about what type of relationship he could have with her. Giving her his contact information the last time he had seen her was definitely pushing the boundaries. 

“Yet,” Jim finished for him with a definite shit eating grin on his face. 

He shook his head in annoyance. “Leave it, Jim.” 

“Come on, Bones! You haven't made a single pass at anyone since we joined Starfleet, I can't -” Jim broke off suddenly and rose to his feet. “We've got trouble.” 

McCoy looked up to see Cadet Summers arguing with a guy at least twice her size. Against his will a smile broke out on his face and he reached up to pull on Jim's arm. “Sit down.” 

“No way! He's harassing her!” Jim sputtered, looking down at him in surprise. 

“And I'm telling you she can handle it, trust me.” 

Jim frowned at him but didn't move to sit. “If you are so sure, why are you pulling out your dermal regenerator?” 

“It's not for her, but for him,” McCoy replied. “Just sit back and watch.” 

For once, McCoy didn't feel the need to jump in and help a damsel in distress, mostly because this one was in no way shape or form in distress. He'd seen the result of her handiwork multiple times in the ER and knew how this was going to end. Only this time, he got to see her in action. 

As someone who had dedicated his life to healing wounds he never understood the need that some people had to inflict harm on someone else. Yes, he understood the need for defense but even then he never saw the beauty in the violence like some others had, until now. 

She was liquid grace as she moved against the man who refused to take no for an answer. The guy obviously had had too much to drink since he didn't realize he had already lost this fight before it had begun. McCoy winced as he hear the audible crack of breaking bone followed by the howl of pain. Finally the guy's buddies pulled him off and out the door leaving Cadet Summers standing there, barely breathing hard. 

Her eyes never left the man until he was clearly gone and then looked to the bartender. He could just make out her forming the words sorry before the bartender waved off her apology. The crowd parted for her as she made her way over to him and by default, Jim. 

“Does this count as a house call?” She asked with a tired smile.


End file.
